


Whatever You Want

by badcircuit



Category: Twelve and Holding (2005)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcircuit/pseuds/badcircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Gus needs some sweet sweet lovin' and you're just the woman to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

You saw Gus Maitland all the time at the grocery store where you cashiered.  Gorgeous Gus, as you called him in your head.  He was always so nice and polite but he seemed kind of sad.  Even when he smiled there was something heartbreaking about it.  You’d chatted on occasion, just small talk at work and at Tommy’s, the local watering hole, so you knew he worked construction and lived alone but not much else. 

Now he was sitting down the bar from you, not looking too good.  You’d stopped in for a beer after a shitty day at work and you’d noticed him right away but hadn’t said anything because he seemed lost in his own world.  You glanced at Gus again and then at the owner and occasional bartender, Tommy, who shook his head slightly and shrugged.  Whatever it was, it wasn’t any of your business.

“Hey,” he said, just as you drained the last of your bottle. 

“Hey, Gus,” you said, digging a tip out of your bag and tossing it on the bar.  He was looking at you now and it made your heart ache.  His hair was mussed, his face unshaven and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days.  Fuck if something in him wasn’t calling out to you. “I’m heading out.  You need a ride?”

“Uh…”  He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end.  “Sure, why not?”

You stood there staring at him like an idiot for a few seconds, a little dumbfounded because you hadn’t expected him to accept.  He left a tip for Tommy, put his jacket on and only swayed the tiniest bit.  He held the door for you and when you thanked him, he looked away, like he was embarrassed.

“I’m not drunk,” he said, just as he stumbled on the curb and laughed.  “Ok, maybe just a little.”

You wanted to feel bad but seeing him that way was kind of adorable.   “Whatever you say, Gus.  Mine is that alien green one,” you said, hitting the remote to unlock your doors. 

The inside of your tiny car seemed a lot smaller with him in it.  You were flooded with his scent: a little beer, a little smoke from the bar, and a lot of warm male after a long day’s work.  Eau de Hot Needy Dude, suddenly your favorite fragrance.  

“I’m just really tired.  I haven’t been sleeping much lately.”  He reclined the seat and lay back, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh.

Your wayward mind conjured up an image of him, barechested and twisted in sheets, tossing and turning.  _Jesus Fucking Christ_.  “That’s too bad,” was all you could manage.  You cranked the engine and revved it unnecessarily.  _Just drive, dumbass._

He only lived a few blocks away.  Yes, you knew his address.  It was a small town.  Everyone knew where everyone lived.  So what if you’d cruised past it a few times.  “This is it, right?  Your place?”

He opened his eyes, looking blearily at you and then out the window.  “Mmm, yeah.  Hey, thanks for the lift.”  And then he nearly fell on his face getting out of the car.  The decent thing to do was help him get into his apartment.  Your thoughts were so far from decent right then, it was laughable.  Before you could think better of it, you were out of the car and pulling him up to lean on you.   He had an arm around your shoulder and you had yours wrapped around his waist.  His body was solid muscle and you wanted to see it, not just feel it under his clothes.

“Keys are in my pocket,” he said.

You propped him up against the wall next to his door and tried to see where keys might be without looking at his crotch and failed miserably.  “I think you’re fucking with me, Gus.”

He laughed and smiled the first smile you’d seen on him that wasn’t tinged with melancholy.  “What if I am?  Is there someone you have to get home to?”

“Nope.”

“Jacket pocket,” he said with a slow wink. 

Gus joking and flirting.  Now you’d seen it all.  You found the keys and opened the door, stepping aside to let him walk unsteadily past you. 

“Please don’t go yet,” he said, disappearing into what must have been the bedroom.  “You’re making me feel better than I’ve felt in a long time.”

You closed the door and followed him, looking around for a place to sit.  Outside of sitting in the kitchen or living room, there was really only the bed.  You perched on a corner of it, trying not to hyperventilate at the sight of Gus sprawled on his back just inches away.  His shirt had ridden up and his jeans were riding low, baring his navel and a hint of happy trail.  “Um, sure.”

“Come lie down with me.  Just to sleep.  I’m so tired,” he said, nudging you on the hip with his foot.  “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

You didn’t want to be alone either but sleeping was the last thing you had in mind.  You wanted to explore the whole “making him feel better” thing.   He moved over enough for you to lie next to him, close but not touching.  Ok, so much for exploring.  It was kind of nice actually.  It had been a pathetically long time since you’d been in bed with someone, sleeping or otherwise.  The sound of his breathing, getting slow and deep was comforting.  Being surrounded by his scent, so much stronger here in the messy bed, was as soothing as it was arousing.  Before you knew it, you were drifting off. 

A sound woke you up and you lay there confused for a minute, trying to recall where you were.  You felt the warmth of a body close to yours and remembered you were with Gus, in his bed.  The sound was him:  a gasp, a whimper, a suppressed moan.  He was facing away from you, still fully dressed but balled up and shuddering.

“Gus,” you whispered, tentatively touching his arm.  When he didn’t respond to that, you scooted up against his back and eased your arms around him.  He stiffened and then relaxed with a hitching sigh.  He rolled over and pulled you close, curling against you and laying his face on your chest.  After a moment, you felt the wetness soaking through your t-shirt.    

“Gus…Gus,” you murmured, stroking his hair and back.  “Was it a nightmare?”

“Yeah, but it’s real too.  It happened.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Can’t.”  He gave you that sad, sweet smile that made you want to make it all better.  “Help me forget?”

Did he want what you thought he wanted?  You held his face and wiped at the tear tracks with your thumbs.  His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy but his irises were like blue flame even in the dim light coming from the kitchen.  God, he was beautiful even when he cried.  “Yes…of course.  Whatever you want.”

He leaned in slow and touched his lips to yours.  They were soft and a little salty, a surprisingly exciting combination.  He hadn’t closed his eyes and he was watching you, giving you a chance to decide what _whatever_ was going to be.

You kissed him back, running your tongue along the seam of his lips, pressing forward to seek his when he parted them.  The kiss was electric and it lit you up all over.  _Whatever_ was going to be anything he wanted, everything you’d been fantasizing about ever since you’d first laid eyes on him.  If Gus wanted a comfort fuck, you were more than happy to give him one.

You slipped off your jacket and then his, feeling his shoulder and arm muscles tighten beneath your hands on the way down.  When he moved to help, you stopped him, shooing him back against the headboard.  “Let me.” Straddling his thighs, you stripped off his plaid shirt and the t-shirt beneath it, then unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, stroking that silky trail of hair pointing the way to heaven.  You backed down the bed, taking his jeans and briefs with you, unlacing his boots and letting them thump to the floor.  You toed your own shoes off, ditched everything else and crawled back up, kissing him again and running your fingers through his hair, something you thought about doing every time you saw him.

“Are you forgetting yet?” you whispered, nibbling down his neck, licking his Adam’s apple, trailing kisses across his chest.  You sucked on one nipple and played with the other, feeling them stiffen more.

“It’s getting hazy,” he said, with a shaky laugh that turned into a groan when you sucked harder.

“Not good enough.  Let’s see if this helps.”

You ran your tongue down the center of his body, lapping at that irresistible happy trail before continuing down to kiss and lick everywhere but where he wanted it most.  You blew on his cock, watching it flex and his tight abs jump.  You dabbed your finger in the spot of pre-come shining there and stuck it in your mouth, glancing up at him innocently. 

“Little bit hazier.”  His teeth were sunk into his bottom lip and he was gripping the sheets.  God, his fucking arms …

With a laugh, you braced your hands on his hard thighs and finally went down on him, staring up into his eyes while you took as much of his cock down as you could.  His gaze on you was hot and intense, all sadness gone.  You had to close your eyes and focus on the task at hand.  He was sweet salty musk, satin smooth skin over thick veins and so very, very hard.  In a word: delicious.  You squeezed your thighs together to ease your throbbing pussy; you’d never gotten so horny giving a blowjob before.  In fact, you didn’t want to stop and only paused when the fingers sifting so pleasantly through your hair started to tighten.

“Uh, you should probably stop now,” he said, smoothing the hair he’d been tugging on.

Releasing his cock with a wet pop, you smiled up at him.  “That helped, huh,” you said.

“I think I forgot my own name,” he said.  “Come up here.”  You climbed back up into his lap, into his arms.  His mouth came down on yours, one big hand sliding up into your hair, the other splayed across one ass cheek, encouraging you to slide your slick pussy all over him.  You clutched at his back, wanting him inside.

“Gus…”

“Not yet.”

His hands went around your waist, urging you closer, right up onto your knees as he moved down and teased your clit with his tongue.  His hands drifted lower, cupping your ass and tilting you forward into his mouth.  God, he knew how to eat pussy, not too hard or soft or fast or slow; figuring out exactly what you liked and sticking with it instead of changing up just as you were getting into it.  He didn’t back off even when you grabbed him by the hair and started riding his face.  He slid two fingers inside you, hitting your spot and stroking until your thighs started to tremble.  But you didn’t want to come that way.

“Good?”  He curled his fingers and you had to grip the headboard to stay upright.

“Yeah, but it’d be better if you were inside me.”

“Whatever you want,” he said, smiling sweetly.  Playful, fucking-away-the-pain Gus was going to kill you but it was going to be 100% worth it.

He let you go so he could grab a strip of condoms from the bedside drawer.  You eyed it, grinning.  “Has it been a while?”

He ripped one open and sheathed himself in it.  “With someone other than myself?  Yup.  Be gentle with me.”

“Ha ha,” you said, grasping his cock and guiding it into you.

You had to sink down slowly, not just because you hadn’t been with anyone in some time either, but because he wasn’t exactly small.  Neither of you were laughing anymore as you rocked back and forth to take the last couple of inches. 

“Damn, you feel good.  Too good,” he groaned.  His work-rough hands had been resting on your hips and he dragged them up your sides, raising goose bumps in their wake.  He cupped your tits, teasing your nipples with his thumbs.  “If you’re going to have your way with me, you better hurry up.”

With one hand on his shoulder and the other touching his face, you kissed him, sucking his bottom lip and tangling your tongue with his.  He licked, sucked and bit down your neck as you began to move.  You arched your back so he could do the same to your tits.  The feel of his stubbly face on your tender skin was making you nuts.

You pressed him back against the headboard so you could kiss him again as you rode him harder.  You took him all in:  his taste mixed with the musky sweetness of you, the mindless sounds of pleasure he was making, the way he was staring at you while he kissed you back passionately.

“Slow down or you’re gonna make me come,” he said, gripping your ass and trying to control the pace.  “What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me.  Just come.  I want to watch you lose it.”

“Whatever you want,” he said again, with a laugh that turned into a blissed out moan as you swiveled your hips and tightened around him.  He drew his knees up, feet flat on the bed, and began thrusting up into you.  You met him thrust for thrust, your forehead touching his, your lips a breath apart.  Running your hands down his arms, over all of those bunching muscles and bulging veins, you threaded your fingers through his and brought his hands up, pinning them to the headboard on either side of his head. 

“Come on, Gus,” you whispered.  “Give it to me.”

“Sure you can handle it?” he whispered back, driving up into you hard enough to nearly buck you off.

“Positive,” you said, kissing him on the nose.  You’d been dying to do that since forever.

“Ok, ok.  God…”  His rhythm faltered, his eyelids fluttered, he banged his head against the headboard a couple of times, and moaned your name.  Gus coming undone was the best thing you’d seen in a long time.  Catching his breath, he said “You’re something else, you know that?”

Strands of his fine hair were stuck to his sweaty face and you had the crazy urge to lick him.  That’d be something else alright.  “Hmm, yeah,” you said, biting your lip to control yourself.

Before you could reach down to take care of yourself, he’d tipped you off his lap, onto your back, and buried his face in your pussy, licking you straight out of your mind.  When you came back to yourself, you were in his glorious arms and he was smiling down at you, wild-haired and sleepy-eyed.  Happy, even if it was just for the night. 

Maybe one day Gus would tell you about his nightmares and the real thing that caused them.  Maybe not.  Either way, you’d be around for him if he needed you.  Whatever he wanted, he could have it.


End file.
